House Search
by MV93
Summary: Danny and Lindsay, teasing, bantering at work. DL, as always
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really couldn't think of a better title... Sorry  
This isn't beta'd so if there are mistakes they're mine. You can call my English teacher if you want to. No wait, you can't, she was fired after everyone complained about her lessons. Well, at least it explains my mistakes :-)**  
**Disclaimer: Yes! They're mine! I bought them! I own Danny, Lindsay and the rest of CSI NY. Obviously not. Yet.  
**  
**House search**

"So where do we start?" Lindsay asked. Danny just shrugged and looked around.

"You start with the bathroom, I'll start here."

He put down his kit and opened it to get some gloves. They were standing in the living room of their prime suspect in a murder case, who was standing outside with Flack, mad because of the search warrant.

"Okay. Just shout when you find something."

Lindsay walked through the small bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was very small also, but it was stuffed with thousands of tubes, bottles, make-up, shampoos, soap, and who knows what else. Lindsay put down her kit and started searching.  
She was just about to open the medicine cabinet when she heard Danny curse loudly. It then was silent.

"You okay there?" she called, hoping he was.

"Yeah, sure, hurt my thumb is all," Danny shouted back.

Lindsay chuckled. "Baby," she mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"Great. I love you too," Danny mocked.

Lindsay just grinned. She loved this kind of conversations they often had, and she knew Danny did, too. She let herself think about the hot smart-ass for a minute, then shook her head, trying to get rid of that thoughts and go back to work.  
She had just finished in the bathroom when the same hot smart-ass who was occupying her mind entered the bathroom. He was wearing his tight green shirt again, she noticed. She loved that shirt; it showed off his strong muscles, letting her think about how it would feel to be in his arms. She smiled at the thought and looked up to his face. Danny grinned, knowing how she loved his shirt. That was the only reason he wore this shirt at all.

"How's your thumb?" Lindsay asked, standing up.

"Fine, though maybe a kiss would take the remaining pain away," he teased.

"Well that's something I can take care of," Lindsay said, stepping closer to Danny.

His eyes widened. Was she really going to…? Then she moved around him, and he looked at her, confused.

"Flack!"

Damn her. He quickly put a hand over her mouth and told Flack to stay where he was. Then he turned his attention back to the grinning girl in front of him.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Montana."

"I know."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you gonna say you're sorry?"

Lindsay pretended to think very hard.

"Nope," she finally said. Danny pouted, then shrugged.

"Oh well, I can think of better ways for you to make it up to me anyway."

"Like?"

"Keeping me company tonight. We can watch a movie, order takeout…"

"Sure."

He blinked. He hadn't really expected her to agree, but hey, he wasn't going to complain!

"Good. 7 PM, my place."

She nodded. He looked around the bathroom.

"So, are you done here?"

"Yup. Didn't find anything though."

"Yeah, me neither.

"Too bad."

He shrugged. "Let's mess up the bedroom together," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lindsay first blushed, then smacked his arm and chuckled.

"Better save that idea for tonight, Messer."

She laughed at Danny's expression and headed to the kitchen.

"Have fun messing up! I'll take the kitchen."

"Messing up the kitchen, now that's an idea I've gotta save for tonight," he said to himself.

"I heard that!"

"Good, help me remember in case I forget, then."

"Sure will," her laughing voice sounded from the kitchen.

Danny smiled and looked up, mouthing 'thank-you' to the ceiling, for sending him such a wonderful woman.

**A/N: I love reviews, please tell me what you think! I might write a second chapter about their 'date', but I'm not going higher than T, so there won't be smut in my fics. Just add whatever you want in your fantasies, though. **  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, guys, thanks for all the reviews! You're great. Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

_  
Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

Danny quickly lit the last candle and walked to the door.

"Hi."

Lindsay smiled sweetly.

"Hey."

Danny looked at her. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt that revealed only slightly more than the shirts she wore to work. She looked great.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

He stepped aside and enjoyed the tingle she sent through him as she brushed past him. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she saw the room. She turned around quickly, a huge smile on her face. He grinned sheepishly, hoping she liked the way he had set up the room for their dinner.

"Danny…"

"I know, I know, I promised you take-out and a movie, but I hope this will do, too."

Lindsay didn't say anything, but Danny could tell from the look on her face that she liked it. He guided her to her chair and pulled it back for her.

"Why, what a gentleman you are now, Mr. Messer, I didn't think you had it in you this morning," she teased gently, but he knew she was pleased, so he just grinned.

"What can I say? Only the best for my Montana. So," he continued, "I hope you like spaghetti?"

She nodded.

"Alright then."

Danny walked into the kitchen and came back with their food. Lindsay looked up to his face.

"You cooked?"

It was all she could think of to say, after all, she came here expecting take-out and a movie, not a romantic dinner cooked by Danny himself. There were candles around the table they were sitting at, and the lights were off.

"Yeah."

"You're just full of surprises tonight."

They smiled, both not quite knowing what to say. They just sat and ate for a while, and after they both had had enough, Lindsay finally broke the silence.

"So, why did you decide to cook me dinner instead of the promised take-out and a movie? Not that I mind," she hastily added, "I'm just curious."

Danny laughed and rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I just thought this would be nicer than to order take-out."

"You thought right, this is nicer indeed."

Then suddenly everything went very fast. One moment Danny and Lindsay were standing a couple feet away, the next moment Danny was kissing her. Very gentle at first, he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't wanted, but when she responded he kissed her more passionately. Soon they found their way to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Later, they lay in his bed, snuggled together closely. Danny pushed a stray of hair behind Lindsay's ear, whose cheeks were still a little red. She closed her eyes and smiled happily. She soon fell asleep, tired from their 'messing up the bedroom', but he lay awake for a while, thinking of her, and them together. He grinned and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Sleep wouldn't come though, and after an hour he carefully loosened his grip on her and got out of bed. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, he walked into the kitchen and started making coffee.

Meanwhile, Lindsay had woken up when she turned around and didn't find anything but a pillow lying next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around in search for Danny. When she didn't see him, she got out of bed, grabbed the first shirt she saw (which happened to be not hers, but Danny's) and walked out of the bedroom. She found Danny half-naked in the kitchen, with his back to her, making coffee. She smiled and snaked her arms around his waist. Danny startled first, but relaxed when he realized it was his Montana.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she answered, her voice still sleepy.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked her, turning around in her embrace and returning it. She rested her cheek against his bare chest.

"I woke up to find an empty bed, that wasn't how I fell asleep."

"Sorry. I tried not to wake you."

"S'okay. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Lindsay turned her head so her chin touched Danny's chest and her eyes met his.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not," he told her, smiling. "I was just thinking about you, about us. About calling us us."

She frowned, not quite understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if I could call us… us. You know, how I should refer to you to others."

He frowned too, now, as he didn't understand himself anymore. Lindsay chuckled.

"Well, save the question and ask me again tomorrow, I'm too tired to understand what you mean right now."

He nodded and kissed her.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"Sure."

"You know, if you can't sleep, I'm sure we can find a way to get you tired," Lindsay suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Danny laughed and lifted her, making Lindsay squeal.

"Then off to bed we go," he said, and carried her back to bed again.

----------

Half an hour later, Lindsay woke up again, finding Danny awake, but beside her in bed.

"Danny," she began.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about your question."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Yeah, well, I can think pretty well while I'm asleep."

They laughed.

"But, anyway, I think I understand what you mean."

"Good. Me too. And?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

She laughed and patted his cheek.

"Yes, you can call us us."

He smiled and kissed her again. When Lindsay was almost asleep again, Danny whispered again to her.

"Montana?"

She didn't react.

"Lindsay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's up, Danny?"

"I love you."

Her eyes widened for a second, then she grinned and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

She laughed.

"Yes of course, you dumb-ass."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Danny Messer."

"I love you too, Lindsay Monroe."

And after that they both fell asleep, lying in each other's embrace.


End file.
